Pokémon An Odd Turnaround
by Bonked-tacos
Summary: The Pokemon And the humans are having a war against each other. Join John known as Gillidan who woke up as a unknown pokemon and will investigate and stop this nonsense. Please Review
1. Prologue

John: ("What the heck happened to me? How did I become a Pokemon? And how did I end up in some prison cell.")

John suddenly looked down and took a look at himself. He was wearing a white tuxedo and white long pants. Also wearing a white hat. He then took a deep look and noticed that his skin was white with red eyes and green hair. Also he has a red chest spike and x marked face like Gardevoir and Gallade.

John: ("What am I? There is no way I could be a Gardevoir or Gallade, Even a Ralts. Am I mixed up or a new Pokemon.")

He looked through his cell and saw other pokemon. He was now thinking why are they captured. He thought that Pokemon were friendly and be partners with their trainers and rise up to be a champion. But this is different.

Prison Guard: Attention! Cell Number 39746. Please come to the down the captains office!.

John's Cell Opened in front of him. He walked out confused looking for the Prison Guard. As he saw the guard he walked his way to him. As he was half way the ground shook. John looked up and saw Fire.

Prison Guard: God dam it! Make your up way to the captain by your own. Don't cause any disturbance or we will use force on you!

John: O...K?

As the guard walked away, John was still standing there confused. Then he heard a voice.

?: Hey you over here.

John turned his head to the right. He saw a Lucario. He walked over to him.

John: Yeah?

Lucario: Do you mind opening the cells for us?

John: How am I surpose to do that?

Lucario: Your a Psychic. Use your Mind to operate that button up there.

John looked up and saw a small room up high.

John: Alright then.

John didn't know how to use his mind to operate something. He just woke up as a Pokemon. John closed his eyes and focused. He suddenly image the look of the button. He imaged he pressed it. He opened his eyes and it didn't happen. He then randomly flicked his fingers then the cells open.

John: ("Wow. I can't believe I did that!")

All of the other pokemon ran out of their cells freely.

Lucario: Thanks whoever you are! Maybe we will owe someday.

John: No problem.

The Lucario ran out with the others and John is still standing there.

John: ("Its time to get out of here! But maybe that captain has to know something about me. Maybe I'll pay him a visit first.")

John: jumped up and reached the rooftop.

John: Woah! Somehow I can jump how. I guess being some Pokemon can be exciting.

John was jumping and running. He was seeing something. Guards with guns and spotlights. He even saw a dragon Pokemon breathing fire at the guards. He ignored it and continued looking for the captains room. When he finally found his room. He jumped down from the skyscraper and opened the door. The captain was staring at the wall behind him.

John: Uhhh... You wanted to see me?

Captain:...Yes indeed

the captain turned out to show his full face he had black short hair and a beard. The captain sat on his chair and put his two boots on his desk.

Captain: I came to tell you that we have been looking at your DNA. Somehow your also a human.

John: Really?

Captain: Yes and we noticed that your Pokemon name is Gillidin

Gillidin: Wait.. My name is Gillidin Now?

Captain: Indeed it is. We decided not to kill you because we saw human inside you.

Gillidin: Umm... ok. What is happening to you people and the Pokemon?

Captain: I believe that question cannot be replied with an answer. This information is classified. Now get out!

Gillidin: fine then.

Gillidin exited the room. Gillidin now decided to escape. When he jumped back to the rooftop. He noticed that the prison was surrounded by water. He looked down and saw some Pokemon escaping on a big raft. He Jumped down and ran to the raft and climbed on. The raft slowly rifted away from the prison.

Gillidin: ("So is my name now Gillidin? What the Heck happened to me before? All I know is my name and abilities. Something is going on out there. Why is the Pokemon And the Humans are having a war against each other? I guess its up to me the find out and put an end to this once and for all!")


	2. Cp 1 A starting Journey

The Big Raft landed near a forest. All of the pokemon quickly ran deep into the forest.

Gillidan: ("Well that is just great. I should've asked some of the Pokemon on the Raft before this happened. But taking a stroll in this forest could help me find someone who would tell me something.")

Gillidan started to search the forest for any rumors. Somehow he was thinking why the forest wasn't burnt down because of this unsuspected war. He searched for three hours but still no Pokemon.

Gillidan: Hello! Anywhere there?

Nothing replied. Gillidan started to think that they must be hiding or gathering up somewhere. On the rocky mountains, in the silent forest or the dark caves. Gillidan jumped up and landed on top of a tree and scouted for anyone. Still nothing but green trees. Gillidan jumped down I decided to take a rest. He then noticed that he gone quite a little heavy. He looked down and noticed a revolver in his pocket. He pulled it out quickly and examined it.

Gillidan: How did this end up on my pocket? Maybe it must be a part of me. Hmm, maybe I should fire a bullet. Maybe that will give me a hint.

When he pulled the trigger, he noticed that it fired a bullet made by psychic energy. It hit a tree and left a mark on it.

Gillidan: well I guess this could be helpful for me in tough situations.

He put the bullet away in his pocket and looked for a place where he can rest. He discovers a cave near by. He walks in and searched the cave for anybody. The cave was clear and gilidan want to sleep with his hat over his face.

The next day, he woke up and looked around. Still nothing. He got up and started to search the whole forest again. Later on while he was walking he started hear footsteps

Gillidan: ("whats that noice? Is someone here already?")

?: Hey you!

Gillidan: ("Oh boy! Don't tell me that its a human!")

Gillidan slowly turned around. It was a Pokemon!

Gillidan: ("A Gallade? This maybe interesting.")

Gallade: I haven't seen your face around here. Who are you?

Gillidan: umm...Gillidan?

Gallade: Gillidan huh? I never heard that name before. Your look new around here too. Wait a minute, you were the one that Lucario told me about. You saved those trapped Pokemon didn't you?

Gillidan: Yeah I saved him Since the Prison was attacked. ("hmm maybe I can get some answers out of this guy.") I was just wondering, how did this war happened.

Gallade: Tell you what, I feel like fighting someone. If you can beat me, maybe I can tell you what happening around here.

Gillidan: Alright, Deal! ("Maybe I can test out this revolver. Wait a minute! I know what Pokemon are saying. Thats odd. Well I guess I will fight this Gallade for some answers. Hang on, I know something about Gallades. They can read your mind and know what I will be doing. Somehow I have to trick him.")

Gillidan began to pretend to think. Then gallade rushed to him straight away but Gillidan Jumped and landed behind him far away.

Gallade: Fast Reflexes I see

Gillidan: I Guess. ("if I almost look like him or a gardevoir, maybe I can read minds.")

Gillidan focused on gallade. He senses that he may be throwing something at him. Gallade suddenly sliced the air with his blades.

Gillidan: Phycho cut?

Gillidan dodged it with a roll to the right and quickly drew his revolver and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit gallade as he hit the ground.

Gallade: Ughhh...Ow...alright you win. I'll tell you what happened.

Gillidan: Well that was a quick fight. Alright, tell me whats going on.

Gallade: you see a long time ago, when we were with our own trainers. We noticed that we were treated as slaves for fights. Soon as the trainer becomes a champion. They won't speak to us. One day someone spotted a Pokemon attacking a trainer, which was strange. Then later all of the trainers agreed not to care for Pokemon ever again. We all feel sad and lonely about it but right now, we want revenge.

Gillidan: I...see. Well where is everyone?

Gallade: they are over in the other side of that mountain up north.

Gillidan: Thanks but what are you doing all the way out here then.

Gallade: well I'm searching for any humans and give them a little beating.

Gillidan: okay then. Well I guess I'll be heading north now. Maybe we can meet up again.

Gallade: I see. Well okay. Good luck out there Gillidan.

Gallade turned around and walked away. When Gallade is out of Gillidan's sight. He started to head north. It looks like he has a mountain to climb. But its worth it.


	3. Cp 2 The Strange Dream

Gillidan was climbing the mountain of rock. He nearly slipped a couple of times but wasn't afraid of heights. While climbing, he was thinking about how he become a Pokemon, A Pokemon he never seen or heard before. After a climbing he finally reached the top of the mountain. He looked up to see the great view. All green and he smiled because he saw a waterfall. His climbing made his die. He rested on a nearby rock away from the edge and fell asleep.

While he was asleep, he was dreaming something, like a flashback! In his dream, back as a human, he was walking in the forest and enjoying his stroll. But something or someone knocked him out. After that happen, Gillidan Woke up and looked around quickly. It was mid-night.

Gillidan: ("What was That? W-Who knocked me out? There has to be a meaning of that flashback dream I had. Maybe if I find out who knocked me out from turning me into this, maybe I can get some answers out of him or her! Man...two jobs for I have to do now. Stopping this outrage and searching for someone who knocked me out. Better get some sleep, maybe its a big day tomorrow.")

Gillidan fell asleep again. The next day, he woke up refreshed and ready to move again. He looked down and gulped. Its a long way down and a long fall. Gillidan was thinking of jumping off the mountain like some idiot and land on foot. But he wouldn't do that. He sighed and started climbing down. Like always he would think about whats going on. But instead its about that dream of his. He was trying to back up his memory and know some of the people he knew, like his parents or buddies. He lost focus and slipped. He then started falling.

Gillidan: Oh No! This isn't going to end well now!

When screaming and falling, he put his hands below him and he suddenly changed the gravity of himself. The falling pace slowed down and he touched the ground smoothly. Gillidan was standing there all frozen and shaking.

Gillidan: O-Oh M-My G-G-God. T-That was C-Close!

Gillidan finally snapped out of it and continued to walk inside the forest he reached. This is the forest what Gallade came from. When walking in the forest, he was trying to know himself. He played with his revolver by rolling it on his finger. It then fired in the sky.

Gillidan: Ok then, maybe I should put the gun away.

He looked around then put the gun back in his pocket. He walked miles and reached a cave. He believed it may reach to his location. He walked inside and it was all dark.

Gillidan: ("That reminds me. Maybe a Ghost Pokemon will haunt me in here I hope.")

Later on, walking around trying to look for an exit. A Haunter appears behind him, then stalks him. He quietly follows Gillidan around. Then Gillidan stopped walking with his eyes half-way closed. Haunter stopped quickly. He was thinking why he stopped. But it didn't matter him and was about to scare him. Then Gillidan Turned quickly and Scared him

Gillidan: BOO! ("Gotcha")

Haunter: Ahhh...how did you know I was behind you?

Gillidan: I know all about you haunter. You stalk prey in pitch-black dark places.

Haunter: Ummm...okay but who are you? I never scared Pokemon like you.

Gillidan: ("God...do I have to say my Pokemon's name in every conversation.") My name is Gillidan.

Haunter: Good to you Gillidan. You seem lost in this cave don't you?

Gillidan: Yeah I am. Do you know where all the Pokemon are?

Haunter: Ha! Your almost there. You see the cave is like a maze. The other side of this cave is where they all are. But don't worry I will guide you through the maze.

Gillidan: Really? You will guide me out of here. ("Wow I thought Haunters just scare you and disappear but this haunter is different.") Thanks Haunter.

Haunter: Your a Pokemon trying to find his way back to our hideout so I decided to help you. So lets go.

The Haunter leaded the way with Gillidan behind him.


	4. Cp 3 New Friends Means New Allys

Gillidan was following Haunter around for about 20 minutes now. Either he is lost or the cave is very long. After walking around in this pitch-black cave, he finally saw light.

Haunter: Here we are!

Gillidan: ("Thank God!") Thanks again Haunter.

Haunter: Don't worry about it. I'll be always in this cave if you need to go back around.

Gillidan: Alright. Cya Later.

Haunter nodded and disappeared into the cave. Gillidan turned around and started to look around. Then started walking. Because of the pitch-black cave. He got blinded by light. He sat down to rest his eyes, then he heard voices. After resting his eyes he got up and ran after those voices. He stopped in front of two tree branches close together. He knew this must be the gate to reach them. He got two ideas what to do, knock or just open and walk in. he knocked with two loud taps, then it opened. He peeked his head in and saw a village. He walked in and looked around.

Gillidan: Hello!

Nothing answered. He continued to search around but saw a human, With a Minigun!

Gillidan: ("Oh Crap. This isn't a good day.")

Grunt: Hahahaha! Finally found one. Now Chew on these.

Gillidan Jumped to avoid the bullets firing from the Minigun. Then landed behind a house.

Gillidan: ("Dam I don't want to kill anyone, not even a Pokemon. Well maybe I should disarm him somehow. I can't get him with my revolver cause of his armor.")

Grunt: Come out Dam it! My Minigun is not done yet!

Gillidan started looking for something heavy. He discovered a boulder near by. He picked it up then started hiding. The grunt went to search where he landed. He jumped around the corner and started shooting. Then stopped.

Grunt: What! Where are you?

Gillidan was in the sky with the boulder and directly threw the boulder.

Gillidan: Heads up!

The Grunt looked up but too late. The grunts minigun fell off his hands.

Grunt: Ahhhhh! My Minigun.

Gillidan landed and roundhouse kicked the grunt away from his gun. Gillidan slowly walked to the Minigun and picked it up. The grunt was in the ground then looked at. Gillidan had the Minigun Pointed to the Grunt's face.

Gillidan: You may be Tough but you have slow reflexes. You have Ten seconds to get out of here or I'll turn you into Human soup Maggot.

Grunt: Y-Y-Yes Sir!

The grunt got up quickly and ran away from the village in such defeat. Gillidan Stared at the Minigun for a couple of seconds then put it on the ground. He went to the centre of the village and yawned. He sat down and took off his hat to scratch his head, Then a Slowking appeared in front of him. Gillidan put his hat back on and stood up.

Slowking: How did you that? You scared him away didn't you?

Gillidan: Yeah, He got terrified of me then ran away in defeat.

Slowking: is that so? Wait! Did you come from the other side? On a Raft?

Gillidan: I saved those prisons. I was a prisoner too.

Slowking: Then you must be him. I saw fall from the rocky mountain. Are you injured?

Gillidan: ("What? He saw me?") I'll be fine I saved myself actully.

Slowking Spotted a revolver in Gillidan's Pocket.

Slowking: that revolver, show me what you can do with it.

Gillidan: …...okay?

Gillidan: searched around for any good targets. He finds bottles standing up on a shelf. He smiled and pulled out his gun and shot all 6 bottles fast like a gun-slinger. He spinned his revolver on his finger and put it back in his pocket.

Slowking: you seem so skilled with that weapon of yours. Those bullets seem to be phychic. And fight brave-hearted with your fists and legs. Your phychic and a fighting Pokemon.

Gillidan: ("I knew it. Looks like Gallade got a new Partner.") Of course. Where is everyone?

Slowking: Hoho! They are hiding around here but don't worry. They should come out right now.

Soon, only a little bit Showed them selves, then later all of them came out. They were happy to see their town and them selves are okay. They cheered.

Gillidan: So there they are?

Slowking: Indeed. Their glad you saved them. You saved the prisoners now you saved us. You can live here if you want. We can use a Pokemon like you. We can help you if we like.

Gillidan: Thanks. I'd appreciate it. Maybe you can take that Minigun over there as a gift. The grunt and I won't be needing it.

Slowking: Gladly!

It was getting dark and everyone decided to get some sleep since no trouble would be around. Gillidan slept as well. He was thinking about these Pokemon. He seemed to think that he is on the Pokemon's side. He decided by himself to stay with the Pokemon and went into a deep sleep.


	5. Cp 4 Team Charm Gets Charmed

Gillidan: ("It is daytime and this village is nice to me. They say hi and hellos to me and I replied with the same words. I was wondering what task has Slowking have for me today. I hope it doesn't involve any killing.")

Gillidan got up and started searching for berries. He didn't eat these Pokemon berries before so he decided to find some. He found some oran berries and tried one. It felt tasty and looked healthy. After eating some berries, he went back to the village and looked around. Soon he saw someone looking at him. It was a Gardevoir. Gardevoir then hovered to meet him.

Gardevoir: Hello there. I never thought to see you around here. What is your name?

Gillidan: ("Wow. I am meeting a Gardevoir.") Hey. My name is Gillidan.

Gardevoir: Gillidan. Aren't you the one who freed those Pokemon from the prison.

While they were talking. Gardevoir was Hovering around Gillidan looking at him.

Gillidan: Yes. Indeed I did set them free.

They both sat down and continued talking to each other.

Gardevoir: So...how did you get here Gillidan?

Gillidan: its a long story. I searched the forest from the other side. I found a Gallade and had a dual...which took about thirty seconds.

Gardevoir: Oh. That Gallade. He likes to fight sometimes. He also tried to ask me out. I said no cause he said that we will be travelling fighting everywhere. So who won that short fight? I loved to know.

Gillidan: Well...your looking at the winner right now.

Gillidan pulled out the revolver and continued to talk.

Gillidan: somehow I outsmarted him and got him with this.

Gardevoir: Wow. I can't believe you defeated him. That would remind him how weak he his.

Gillidan: Hm. Yeah I guess. ("Better not get Carried away here, making fun of Pokemon.")

While they talking, Slowking finally showed up for Gillidan's first task.

Slowking: There you are Gillidan. Are you ready for your first task?

Gillidan and Gardevoir looked up.

Gillidan: Sure am. ("I hope.")

Slowking: Good. You see...a long time ago since we didn't see you yesterday. Three Female Pokemon were asking me If I seen any treasure. I said I did, by a locked cave wall with some ancient letters.

Gillidan: Don't you mean unown letters?

Slowking: No...something different. I need you to go to that wall near the Dark maze and see if you can get it open until them three get there. If you can get it open, take what ever is in there and bring them back before those girls try and snatch it off you.

Gillidan: And...who are these girls?

Slowking: Them 3 seem to be a team. A Lopunny, A Gardevoir and a Medicham. They seem to be treasure hunters.

Gillidan: ("Hmm, I know them once I was a human. I know now. Team charm. These girls may seem hot but they are treasure hunters. This day just got interesting. Wait, if there is a Gardevoir in that Team. Then...")

Gillidan slowly turned his head to Gardevoir. Gardevoir finally knew what he's thinking.

Gardevoir: No Gillidan. I'm not in that team. I heard they were banned from this village.

Slowking didn't interupt. It was true, she isn't in that team.

Gillidan: Okay that's the truth. I'll be on it.

Slowking: Good. Good luck Gillidan. Slowking walked away.

Gardevoir: Before you go Gillidan. I come to think, maybe we should hang out more often. I seem to like you Gillidan. She smiled

Gillidan: I seem to like you too Gardevoir. ("She's Starting to like me? I finally found a best friend I think.")

Gardevoir walked away and Gillidan left the village to find this mysterious door. He looked around near the Dark cave and found the wall with the strange Letters.

Gillidan: ("I know these Letters somehow. My arm seems to tingling.")

Gillidan Folded his right sleeve and found a scar that looks like the strange letters on the wall. He knows this might open the door. He closed his eyes and focused at the wall. His scar then glowed as the started to glow. He opened his eyes and saw them glow. The glow stopped from his hand and the wall. The wall slowly opened and it was dark, at the very end he saw something. He ran in the secret cave and stopped near the treasure. It looked like a surfboard but it was gold with diamonds in it. He knew something might happen. His eyes glowed then saw 3 weird statues. He used his mind to search it. No sign of them inside them. Another weird discover, he saw a golden dirt bike near the surfboard.

Gillidan: What the?

He looked at the dirt bike and smiled. But this may be a clue of what may happen. Meanwhile, The three team charm girls were at the entrance of the secret cave.

Lopunny: Hey! This wall is opened. Maybe some cutey opened it for us.

Gardevoir: Yeah. And it seems that the treasure is still there.

They thought the treasure was there cause all they see is a white light.

Gillidan touched the board and it moved around him. It stopped at his back and landed flat on him. The statues started shaking. Gillidan knows what's going to happen, he quickly jumped on the bike, started it and took off. The statues broke as 3 unknown beasts came out and chased him.

Gillidan: Oh my God! I knew it this would happen.

The 3 Girls heard screaming and loud footsteps coming from the cave. Gillidan soon spotted a ramp at the entrance.

Gillidan: This will be a day I will remember!

As soon as the girls checked inside the cave. Gillidan jumped through the entrance at full speed. Gillidan saw the girls and smiled.

Gillidan: Treasure's Mine Beautys!

Gillidan laughed as soon as he landed the bike and kept going.

Medicham: He's taking our treasure!

Lopunny: Oh No, He is not getting away with that treasure. Girls! Its time to hunt him down.

The Statue Beasts then came to the entrance and then get stuck at the entrance.

Gardevoir: That was close! Lets get him!

The Three then started the grand chase.


	6. Cp 5 Task Completed, Charm Defeated

Gillidan knew that Team charm would be after him. He giggled then stopped after noticing that the bike is slower than usual.

Gillidan: Dam it! The bike might have been damaged after that jump. I don't want to escape on foot. Hmm, maybe I can run fast like this. But I rather stay on the bike for now.

Gillidan focused on changing gears on the bike. He looked behind him saw the girls catching up. He looked to the front then looked down. He saw a unusual button on the right handlebar. Meanwhile the girls were wondering how he opened the wall. Lopunny got a new idea.

Lopunny: Hehe, change of plans girls. He can be useful to lead us to treasures that we can't reach. He will open the door for us as he can take whatever is in there. Good plan aye?

Medicham: Nice thinking Lopunny, Lets capture him.

Gardevoir: Okay but how are we going to do that then.

Gillidan: I heard that! I ain't being your pet. Come closer. I dare you to try and make me fall off.

Lopunny: Oh! Your asking for it now!

Team charm soon gotten faster. Gillidan started to sweat a little bit.

Gillidan: ("Oops. That made her mad! Time to know what the heck this button does!") Catch this speed girls!

He pressed down the button and two mufflers came out on each side of the bike. It finally blew a huge flame and Gillidan and the bike went flying higher than full speed. The girls looked around. But kept running the same direction.

Gardevoir: Hah! He might of disappeared but he left some marks on the ground.

Meanwhile.

Gillidan: Woah!, this is too fast! I can't even see!

Gillidan was heading straight into a big rock. Gillidan jumped on to a near by tree and started to hide as the bike exploded at the rock. Then Team charm came nearby.

Lopunny: Heh heh, its like we lost him, but we got the treasure now.

When Lopunny was holding the golden surfboard. It deflated like a balloon. They froze and stared at the deflated treasure. Gillidan started laughing loud then froze. Then he ran away in a very fast speed. The girls followed him.

Gillidan: A decoy ability and fast agility. I am really getting stronger somehow.

The girls behind him started to frustate now... well except Gardevoir and Medicham.

Gardevoir: Erm.. Lopunny? Are you okay?

Lopunny: Grrrrrrrr! I had it now! I want that treasure and I want that man! Excuse me girls!

Lopunny ran at extreme speed and finally caught up with him. She then put her legs in front of his causing him to trip over. While Gillidan was on back in the ground. Lopunny jumped on top of him mad looking.

Lopunny: Finally! I got you now whoever you are!

Gillidan: Congrats Lopunny, you have finally caught me and your on top of me in a embarrassing way.

Lopunny: Shut up! I'm taking you after I teach you a lesson not to upset me again!

Gillidan: awww, thats so sweet of you. Cause you landed on a trap.

Lopunny: What trap?

Gillidan pulled out his revolver and aimed at Lopunny

Gillidan: you'd better get off me if you don't want to get hurt miss.

Lopunny: You wouldn't hurt a girl would you?

Gillidan: Nope!

Gillidan fired as a net covered Lopunny as she was trapped and can't move. Gardevoir and Medicham showed up.

Gillidan: Oh, I forgot you two.

Gillidan Fired at them both and all three girls were trapped.

Lopunny: Noooo! Let me go now!

Gillidan: Until you all have a little vacation.

Gillidan carried the three back to the village. Slowking was waiting for Gillidan.

Slowking: Ah, you have the treasure and I see you captured... Team charm?

Lopunny: ack! Not you again!

Slowking: Gillidan! You got these girls pretty good. Finally we will make them suffer in our jail.

Gillidan: And I will be happy to see them crying for help. Should I lend them to you now?

Slowking: Centainly!

Gillidan carefully dropped the girls and gave him the Golden surfboard.

Gillidan: Happy doing this today. Teasing these girls made me sort a entertained. Well I am off to rest as it seems to be getting dark.

Slowpoke walked away and Gillidan started walking. Gardevoir appeared and walked with him.

Gardevoir: You seem to had fun today?

Gillidan: yeah. Those girls seem to be fun to tease. (except the part when Lopunny caught me)

Gardevoir: well I don't want to see you sleep on the ground out here. How about if you come stay with me?

Gillidan: Really? That would be kind of you.

Gardevoir: Its all I can do for a new Pokemon like you.

Gardevoir leaded Gillidan to her home. They both fell asleep.


	7. Cp 6 Fast growing Relationship

Gillidan: ("Man its kinda weird what's happening around me. Humans hate Pokemon just because of an attack and I am sort of evolving, also my gun. Its kinda nice for Gardevoir letting me stay with her tho. But that captain at that prison, what information is classified? He might be the answer to all of this and why I am a Pokemon that I just don't know.")

Gardevoir walked in with some berrys.

Gardevoir: Good morning Gillidan. I brought some berrys, you can't with a empty stomach.

Gillidan: Thanks Gardevoir.

They ate together and Gillidan Left her home. Gillidan was wondering about Team charm. They might be some hot treasure hunters, doing some pose. Beauty, Intelligence and strength. Gillidan decided to have a visit with them. Maybe they can answer a couple of questions, Well I guess. Gillidan walked to their cell and Lopunny noticed him.

Lopunny: Well look who decided to visit us girls.

Gillidan: Yes its the one you wanted to capture and made you so mad to a complete rage that made me laugh.

Lopunny: Well I might of raged with those dirty traps and tricks up your sleeves but tell us. How did you open that wall hmm?

Gillidan: Hah! Do I have to answer that? Fine.

Gillidan folded his sleeves and showed them the mysterious scar looked mark. They were surprised.

Medicham: Wow. You mean that you can open any secret wall with that scar on your arm?

Gillidan: Well I guess. I answered your question now answer mine. Why treasure? What is so important about the secret treasures that you girls always want?

Lopunny: Its what we enjoy and we like taking those stuff. So Golden, so shiny, we just take them and be rich. The way we look and act also makes our Team a Gold rank. That is how we become popular. But when this war happened. Our chances of taking those treasures have reduced and now we became nobodys again.

Gillidan: hmm. Good story. Just a remind you that I am the one who is stopping this war. Maybe that is how you get famous. Tell you what. If I succeed I will be popular than you three when its over.

Gardevoir: Oh bring it on, besides, I am smarter than you. You may be new but I can still take you down.

Gillidan: okay then. But how come I took down a Gallade under 30 seconds and how come your in cell. Seems like I out smarted you then. Well its time for me head off now. Enjoy your stay.

Lopunny: Oh and one more thing Gillidan, come and visit us sometime. Maybe we can help you. If you help us become popular again. We might help you with your work.

Gillidan: i'll think about it.

Gillidan walked out and saw Slowking near the Minigun that the Grunt had dropped.

Gillidan: Hey. What are you doing Slowking?

Slowking: Just wondering about this thing. It seemed so powerful when that human tried to kill you. But its heavy of course.

Gillidan: well there is more then just a Minigun.

Slowking: More? Hmm. This could help us. Gillidan I need you to go to their hometown and grab some of those weapons. Maybe it will help us protect our selves.

Gillidan: Me go to a town like that? I'm a Pokemon. I need something to disguise my identity first tho. Maybe a hoodie and a mask could help me.

Slowking: Ah. That just reminded me something. Wait here.

Slowking walked away to his home and came back with a black hoodie and a mask.

Slowking: I found these while I was strolling through the forests.

Gillidan put the hoodie and mask on.

Gillidan: well I guess I should go hunt some weapons now. Cya.

Slowking: Good luck and don't try and kill yourself.

When Gillidan was about to leave. Gardevoir glided to him quickly.

Gardevoir: Wait! Gillidan!

Gillidan: What's wrong?

Gardevoir: I just found out that your going to steal some stuff from those humans right?

Gillidan: Yes I am.

Gardevoir: Well I was just wondering. Maybe you should find some items around in that city. Those humans seem to be good a technology.

Gillidan: Well I'll try and find something interesting.

Gardevoir: Oh thank you so much Gillidan.

Gardevoir Hugged him and then she glided away.

Gillidan: ("She hugged me? Wow. This relationship seems to be working fast I guess. Well I better get moving.")

Gillidan Left the village and started his long walk to his location.


	8. Cp 7 Good ol Memories

Gillidan has walked miles away from the village and was worried about something.

Gillidan: (this disguise will certainly not help. This red spike on my chest will prove to them that i'm a pokemon and will try to kill me. Lucky this suit is big enough to cover it for a couple of minutes. Hmm, I dont feel right now. My psychic powers seem to grow a little weak. I can't even walk any further. I'm not even tired. Maybe I need to take a little rest up on this hill).

Gillidan walked up the grassy hill and sat down to rest. He was wondering about what he does when he was a human. He was born as a brave hearted person and intelligent. Gillidan decided to close his eyes and have a flashback.

(Flashback)

the crowd was going wild over 6 sports cars were lined up for a drag race. John looked at his opponents. They were mad and wanted to win money badly. He looked back in front of him in his car. His car was a red and black Honda NSX. The crowds were betting on each driver. But mostly some bet on how the car looks. A opponent next to John glares at him.

Jake: I hope your ready to lose this race. Cause i'm tired of losing to you. When I win, I never want to see you race here again.

John: Hah! I bet you like 10 times and you don't even take care of your car. I mean look at it. It has scratches on it with a cracked glass. Wow, your so tough.

Jake growled in anger and looked in front of him ignoring John as he laughs to make him mad. John stopped and smiled in front of him waiting for the count.

Announcer: All right! Ladys and gentleman. This high speed was will be exciting tonight. 6 racers but 1 winner. Who will it be? Well thats find out right now! Lets get ready Folks!

A lady walked in front of the 6 cars as they rev their engines. Some angrily and some focusing. The lady puts her hands up and throws them down as the 6 cars went flying past her as the race started. The crowd went berserk in excited. John was In the lead as jake was behind him. He finally lined up with him as he went passed. John changed gears as he took the lead again but for miles.

Jake: So you think your faster than me John. Well taste this!

Jake pressed the Nos button as he tried to overtake John.

John: your still using that? O well I guess I should do this then.

John pulled out his silenced pistol and aimed for his tyre. He fired as the tire blew up. Jakes car slowed down as he was confused and raged. John laughed as he headed to the finish line. The crowd went wild over John as he won.

Announcer: Well folks we have a winner and still our champion!

The crowd kept cheering as they say Johns name. After the night has finished. John walked home until something happens. Jake came by with a crowbar on his hand.

Jake: I saw what you did you cheater.

John: You were the one who was cheating. You think nos would help you. Well I have a pistol to help you to stop it.

Jake: Thats it! I'm sick of this!

Jake then swung the crowbar and John as he grabbed his arm to stop him. John then kneed him in the stomach and uppercuted him in the face, leaving him to sway backwards and fall in the ground. John then threw away the crowbar.

John: you want to do this right now you idiot! Your just hurting your self.

Jake: its not over yet! I still have one more surprise. Boys!

Two men came by and one had a gun. They both walked close to john as one pointed the pistol at his face. But swiftly, John snatched it off him and shot them both 2 times in a incredible fast speed. Jake was stunned and sweating. John walked up to him as he scares him. He then shot him in the right leg.

Jake: AHHHHHHH!

John: there is your warning Jake. Just leave me alone.

John then walked away, minding his own business.

(END FLASHBACK)

Gillidan opened his eyes and was feeling quite bad.

Gillidan: (Oh my, I was a top street racer that can fight and use firearms. But I hope Jake was okay since I injured him. I think he changed that day too).

Gillidan got up and continued his walk through the plain lands as he started to see big tall buildings.

Gillidan: well, I made it. I guess I should find a police station for a weapon that Slowking wants, oh and something interesting for Gardevoir.

He went on stealth mode and snuck through people. The city was big and has a high population. It is clearly that its hard work to sneak through the people. He then reached the police station but noticed that its impossible through day time. He decided to wait really long until the sun goes down. After waiting for a long bored time he started moving. He got past the front desk and found the armoury.

Gillidan: (hmm, this door is locked. And it has a password to open it. Maybe this will help out).

Gillidan then used his powers to memorize the password. He typed the password in as the door opens. He found a lot of weapons. Its like treasure. He opened his bag and put 10 pistols, 3 SMGs and some accessories for the weapons like ammo.

Gillidan: (something for Gardevoir... I know just the thing!

He went to a computer store and stole a high-tech portable laptop. He smiled and walked out of the city undiscovered. He was walking back to the village with a lot of stuff on his back. He found the village as it was pretty dark. He entered in the middle of the village waiting.

Slowking: That is quite a lot of things you got there Gillidan.

Gillidan opened the bag and threw out all the weapons and stuff except for the laptop.

Slowking: Marvellous! This would be very helpful. Your task is done. You may now rest.

Gillidan: Thank you. It was fun (I guess).

He walked to Gardevoirs home as she was sound asleep. When he came in, Gardevoir woke up.

Gardevoir: So, did you find anything for me?

He pulled out the laptop and showed her. Her eyes lit up in complete happiness.

Gardevoir: You found me a laptop? I always wanted these when I saw them.

Gillidan: Wait. How did you know the name of these.

Gardevoir: Back in the old days, I heard people were carrying these around to gather information. Now I can finally use one. Well... but...

Gillidan: what?

Gardevoir: I don't know how to use it.

Gillidan: Hmm, I used one of these while sneaking pass the guards. Maybe if I have spare time, I could show you.

Gardevoir: You would? That will be great! I knew I should trust you Gillidan. I knew I would.

Gardevoir hugged him happily as Gillidan hugged too. They both went to sleep as Gardevoir was in a complete good mood.


	9. Cp 8 A walking with Gardevoir

While Gillidan was asleep last night, he was dreaming.

Captain: "so. You decided to join the Pokemon side? Your still a human John, a human!"

Gillidan: "who cares if I joined them. Besides, people will try to shoot me in sight because of what I have become. It doesn't matter whose side i'm on. I just want everything back to normal. Tell me what your hiding captain!"

Captain: "Ha! I knew you would be a traitor one day. But I will not allow everything back to normal. Not after what a Pokemon has done to a person. Kill him guards!" A army of soldiers came out and began to fire. Gillidan escaped his dreams and woke up sweating. He looked around and noticed that its day time already. He yawned and went back to sleep. Gardevoir rushed inside her home and jumped on top of him.

Gardevoir: "Wake up Gillidan!" He woke up and blushed.

Gillidan: "Gardevoir, what are you doing on top of me?" Gardevoir looked down and blushed too.

Gardevoir: "Oh! Um, just trying to wake you up Gillidan, Because its a Weekend! Can you come with me for a peaceful stroll please?"

Gillidan: "Really? Well isn't Slowking going to assign me to another mission?"

Gardevoir: "well on weekends, he is kinda busy doing meetings with people in the village. Or having some free time around the village"

Gillidan: "I see. Well okay, lets go" she smiled and they both stood up. When they both went outside, He noticed a change around the village. He stared at a Pokemon Holding a gun walking past him. She giggled and they continued outside the village. She starting looking around the peaceful green forest as she was walking. Gillidan was also about to do the same.

Gardevoir: "Um.. Can we hold hands?" Gillidan turned to her as she was looking at him.

Gillidan: "Oh.. um.. okay then." She smiled then they both locked their hands together. He smiled too as they kept walking. After hours of enjoyment and laughter, they both reached Gardevoirs favourite rest place. The place was a cliff with a full view of the forest to the ocean. They both sat down to rest.

Gillidan: "So is this the place you were talking about?"

Gardevoir: "Yes. I like coming here ever since I was a Kirlia. This unmissable view is what I like to see on Saturdays. Its kind of like my routine.

Gillidan: "(it reminds me when was a kid too. I really like high places, like that time I was on the rooftop on really high building. I couldn't remember what the place was called. But I had fun seeing a good of the other buildings and houses.")

Gardevoir: "What's wrong Gillidan? You seem to be quiet all the sudden"

Gillidan: "Oh nothing. Still have visions being locked up behind steel bars."

Gardevoir: "Hehe, Don't worry Gillidan. Your not behind them anymore. Your free and strolling with me. I heard something from Team Charm while you were on a task. They were thinking of using you to open up more of those ancient walls to treasure. I know you won't let that happen."

He looked down and laughed.

Gillidan: "Oh I wouldn't. Its fun teasing them. Like when I was being chased by them, Lopunny got so mad and tackled me." Gardevoir laughed as she listening to Gillidan's short story.

Gardevoir: "you know Gillidan, I think your the 1st Pokemon that made me happy these days. You think you and I can stay like this? You seem to be such a fun and handsome Pokemon"

Gillidan: "of course Gardevoir. Your a good Pokemon and always friendly to me. I mean you let me stay in your home and seem happy when you see me, which makes me happy too." After hearing those words, Gardevoir smiled and suddenly gave him a hug

Gardevoir: Oh thank you Gillidan!

They both stood up and started walking back to the village. While they were walking, they both started to hear the bushes move. Gillidan Stared at the Bush. Then suddenly 6 Soldier's jumped out and surrounded them.

Gardevoir: "AH!"

one soldier Pulled out his Transmitter

Soldier: "Sir! We have 2 Pokemon surrounded. We are capturing them now and bringing them back to base!"

Gillidan: "(These soldiers are making me mad! I'm trying to have a fun time with my friend until these soldiers came up to ruin it all! Time to make their weekend and nightmare!)" Gillidan Pulled out his own unique Revolver and swiftly shot the 6 soldiers. He pants and puts away his revolver. Gardevoir was staring at him. She seemed to be excited what she saw.

Gardevoir: "Wow! You took out 6 of them, I never saw anyone do that infront of me!"

Gillidan: "Well I guess its your lucky day"

they both laughed and made it back to the village. Everything was still the same. Pokemon Talking and Some patrolling. He even saw Slowking talk with some of the Pokemon, Assigning them of what time they Patrol and when they stop.

Gardevoir: "Thanks for walking with me. I had so much fun with you."

Gillidan: "My pleasure Gardevoir. I was thinking of paying Team charm a visit."

Gardevoir: "Hehe. Well I might take a rest at home after that fun walk. Bye Gillidan."

Gillidan: "Bye Gardevoir" She smiled and glided back to her home. He was still wondering about the captain. He won't tell him something and wants to know what he is hiding. After stretching, he walked inside Team charm's jail and began to have some fun.


End file.
